


Cruel Intentions

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written at the prompting of irana during our late-night chat. Thanks to letmypidgeonsgo and irana for the encouragement. And a huge kiss of thanks to alisanne for the quick beta. *mwah* Not exactly my best Snape... but definitely not a Woobie! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the prompting of irana during our late-night chat. Thanks to letmypidgeonsgo and irana for the encouragement. And a huge kiss of thanks to alisanne for the quick beta. *mwah* Not exactly my best Snape... but definitely not a Woobie! :)

Hot-tempered, they'd called him. Impassioned and quick-wanded, they'd said at the Auror Academy before expelling him.

Ron Weasley downed the rest of the Firewhiskey and slamming the bottle down on the bar, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had every right to be hot-tempered, didn't he? His best friends were dead and where had the damn Horcrux hunt left him? Alone.

Ambling his way out of the pub, he wrapped his cloak about him and stepped out into the icy wind.

His feet carried him as if under the Imperius and when he pushed the door open to the seedy Inn in Knockturn Alley, his mind was as icy as the howling wind outside. Taking the key to the room of his next trick, he climbed the stairs, undoing the clasp of his robes as he reached the door. Three knocks and the door creaked open.

There was no preamble, no pretense. Dropping his cloak, he walked to the man sitting in the small chair in the room and knelt between his legs. Long, thin fingers fisted in his hair, pulling him to that long, thick cock exposed only through a slit in the robes. He was soft... he would have to work at this one.

Swallowing past the rising bile, he took the man in his mouth, lacing his fingers behind his back. He preferred not to touch them. He was sick enough already for doing this.

  
Severus Snape watched as Ron Weasley took his hardening prick in his mouth and sucked fervently. The boy may have been an imbecilic potions student and a mediocre wizard at best, but his talents had certainly not gone to waste in his new profession. Threading his fingers through the ginger-locks, he guided Ron's head up and down his growing erection, grateful that the boy had chosen not to look at him and chosen instead to get himself to work.

Had he maintained such diligence in his studies, he may have been a passable student. When the boy's tongue fluttered along his slit, Severus bit back the hiss that threatened to escape. A wave of his wand had the rentboy's hands bound behind his back and though he whimpered slightly at the bindings, his protestations ceased once he shoved himself fully down his throat.

  
The sick bastard had tied his hands behind his back and though Ron would have normally balked at the idea, the idea of giving up complete control on this one, was overwhelming. To be taken down the proverbial rabbit-hole, to just let himself careen down into the darkness was too strong a desire to resist. Ron Weasley was tired of being... of existing. He'd stopped feeling long ago and here, on his knees, sucking the cock of a stranger with a sick fetish for young-looking redheads and leather bindings, Ron Weasley came to the realization that this was all his life would be. Countless faceless men... long cocks... short cocks... thin cocks... thick cocks... pricks, all of them... all waiting to be serviced by the great Ron Weasley.

  
Severus would enjoy this night for as long as he could remember. If he were to continue to remain in hiding, he would need fodder for lonely nights in isolation. Shoving the boy back, he quickly stood, his robes billowing behind him and kicking the young Weasel onto his stomach, he banished the boy's trousers and pants.

Draco's arse, though firmer, lacked the roundness of Weasley's and the Death Eater took great pleasure in spreading it wide before plundering it with his tongue. The whimper that first swipe elicited from the boy spurred Severus further. He continued his assault on the puckered hole, his hands spreading him wider and wider until he was able to fuck the boy with his tongue in earnest.

Seizing his weeping prick, Severus spat on the boy's backside and ran the tip up and down his cleft, groaning as he seized the boy's hips and rammed himself deep inside. He felt Ron's hiss as his body clenched around him, threatening to push him out. Releasing the boy's bindings, he lifted his arse higher, sliding out slowly only to spit down onto his cock again and shove himself to the hilt inside Ron.

  
Ron's world seemed to explode behind his eyes as his arse was savagely taken by the prick with the thin, long cock from hell. His balls were slapping against his arse and he was horrified to find his own prick finding interest in the assault. He did not take pleasure in his work, thus the reason he came to work completely pissed off his rocker. In a matter of minutes, this John had shattered through his defenses and pounded so deeply inside him that he was actually enjoying this. He fought against his need to moan, but the man, noticing his need, seized his cock and stroked him in counterpoint to his thrusts.

No trick had ever cared to bring him over. Ron couldn't even remember the last time he had come at the job, and though he wanted to be disgusted by his descent down yet another rung of this ladder, he was enjoying this too much.

"Don't," he complained, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. His head dropped down below his shoulders, his shaggy red hair falling in front of his face.

The trick replied with a hard, quick thrust that stole Ron's breath away. He'd hit that sweet spot inside him and his knees nearly buckled as the man jack-hammered into him. His balls drew up, the fire in his stomach growing and threatening to spill over him in an all-consuming wave. The keening moan that erupted from Ron's lips sounded foreign and too pleasure-filled to waste on a John, but Ron was too far gone to care.

  
The boy's guttural moan sent shocks of wave through Severus' prick, urging him further, and draping himself over the boy, he laced his long fingers with his and pistoned his hips hard and fast, racing him toward their conjoined climax. His greasy, sweaty hair brushed against the boy's cheek, his robes covering the boy's body and the sound of their sweat-slicked bodies slapping together seemed to echo in the small, dingy room.

As the boy moaned his climax in a litany of obscenities, Severus groaned and pulled out of the boy's battered hole and squeezed his orgasm out in long spurts over the boy's backside and lower back. Shuddering, his head thrown back in the bliss of aftershocks, Severus knelt and waited for his heartbeat to slow.

  
When Ron Weasley turned over and saw the pleasure-filled face of Severus Snape as the last of their come splattered on the wooden floor, his stomach protested, and scrambling on the floor, he made it to the basin in the corner just in time.

"Very good, Weasley," Snape drawled, slightly out of breath. "Releasing those toxins will be very healing for your soul."


End file.
